theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Goth And The Baby
My fifth fanfiction. One day at the elementary school, the day had ended, but Lucy was staying behind and talking to her teacher, Miss Figueroa. "Lucy", Miss Figueroa said, "I need to talk to you about your family." "About what", Lucy asked. "Why you never talk about them", Miss Figueroa said, "whenever someone asks you about your brother or sisters, you just walk away." "They don't understand me", Lucy said. "That can't be true", Miss Figueroa said, "surely there's one sibling you're close to." "There's Lincoln", Lucy said, "and of course Lynn, but there's one that, for some reason, understands me." "Who's that", Miss Figueroa asked. "The youngest", Lucy said, "little Lily Loud." Later that afternoon, Rita was sitting on a rocking chair on the front porch rocking Lily. "Isn't it nice Lily", Rita asked, "just the two of us." "Hello", Lucy said. Rita was frightened by Lucy appearing out of nowhere. "Lucy", Rita said, "stop doing that." "Sorry, force of habit", Lucy said. "Anyways, what do you want", Rita asked. "I wanted to hold Lily", Lucy said. "Okay", Rita said. Rita handed Lily to Lucy, and she (Lucy) said a poem to her that went like: "Lily, without your presence, my life would be sad. '' But because you're my sister, I am so glad." Lily then hugged Lucy, making her smile. "I love you Lily", Lucy said. "Kids", Rita called. Lucy carried Lily into the living room, where Lincoln and the other sisters were waiting. "Now", Rita said, "because I forgot to go to the grocery store today, we are going out to eat tonight." "I hope you all like Cajun, Mexican, and seafood", Lynn Sr. said, "because we are going to Tia Juanita's!" "I love that place", Lana said, "especially their boudin quesadillas." "And their nachos supreme", Lynn said. "Nice to see that some of you have already decided what they're ordering", Lynn Sr. said, "now let's go!" Everyone got into Vanzilla, and Lucy walked over to Luna, who was holding Lily. "I'll hold onto Lily for you", Lucy said. "Uh, okay", Luna said. "What's wrong", Lucy asked. "Nothing", Luna said, "it's just that me, Leni, Lori, or Lincoln usually carry her around." At Tia Juanita's Fish Camp, the family had just finished up dinner. "That was good", Lincoln said. "Here's the check", the waitress said. After Lynn Sr. paid the check, the family went home, and Lucy took Lily to her (Lily's) and Lisa's room, and put her in her crib. "Goodnight my sweet little sister", Lucy said. The next day, during breakfast, Lucy was feeding Lily, much to Lincoln and the other younger sisters' annoyance. "You don't have to do that", Lincoln said, "mom or dad usually feed her." "I decided to give them a break", Lucy said, "every spoonful means me getting closer." "Poo-poo", Lily said. The smell of Lily's diaper went all the way to the grown-up table, where Rita, Lynn Sr., and the older sisters could smell. "I'll go change her", Lori said. "I've got this", Lucy said. Lucy changed Lily's diaper and they came back to the table. "There", Lucy said, "all better." Lucy went on playing with Lily the whole day, and Lincoln and his sisters watched. "I haven't seen Lucy this happy in a long time", Lincoln said. The next day, Lucy went to play with Lily, but found the crib empty. "Where's my youngest", Lucy asked. She then noticed Leni playing with Lily in her and Lori's room. "Who's the cutest baby in this house", Leni said, "you are, yes you are." Leni blew a raspberry on Lily's tummy, when a timer went off. "Your half-hour is over", Lincoln said, "it's my turn to play with Lily." "Okay", Leni said. As Lincoln walked away carrying Lily, Lucy walked in front of him. "Why are you playing with Lily", Lucy asked. "You inspired us to spend more time with Lily yesterday", Lincoln said, "so we agreed that we could each have a half-hour of playtime with Lily." "Why didn't you tell me", Lucy asked. "You had all day yesterday with her", Lincoln said, "I think it's time for someone else to play with her." "And what makes you think you can", Lucy asked. "It's just the schedule", Lincoln said, "first Luna played with her, then Leni, and now it's my turn." As Lincoln walked away, Lucy turned to the audience. "I will not let my family play with my favorite sibling", Lucy said, "something must be done." Lucy ran into the kitchen and grabbed some ketchup. "Operation child abuse is a go", Lucy said. Lucy ran over to the table where Lily was sleeping and squirted ketchup on her (Lily's) hands. "There you go", Lucy said, "spread it around." While Lily rubbed ketchup on her face, Lucy went to Rita and Lynn Sr.'s room. "Mom, dad, come quick", Lucy said. "What is it", Rita asked. "It's Lily", Lucy said, "Lincoln and my other sisters were playing with Lily by the stove, but it was on, and she put her hands on it, and now she's bleeding!" Rita and Lynn Sr. ran over and saw that Lily had ketchup all over her face. "Kids", Rita said, "come down here right now!" Lincoln and the others then ran downstairs. "What made you think it was a good idea to let your baby sister play around the stove while it was on", Rita asked. "We literally don't know what you're talking about", Lori said. "You kids have been irresponsible before, but this time you've really done it", Lynn Sr. said. "We didn't play around the stove with Lily", Lincoln said. "You can't lie your way out of this one", Rita said, "you're all grounded for two weeks." Lincoln and his sisters went upstairs. "Can I play with Lily", Lucy asked. "Since you apparently weren't in on the stove thing, yes", Rita said, "besides, I think the blood is beginning to clot." Lucy and Lily sat on the rocking chair, and watched the sunset. "These last few days have been enjoyable", Lucy said, "taking out the others was a good idea." The next day, Lucy went to get Lily. "Come on my little sister", Lucy said. They went downstairs and saw Lincoln and the others glaring at her. "Morning", Lucy said. "Don't you morning us", Lincoln said, "because of you we can't even play with Lily." "We hope you're happy", Luna said. Lucy walked into the kitchen, and sat at the kiddie table with Lily. "Alright", Lucy said, "I'll go get some yogurt." As Lucy went to get the yogurt, she noticed Lincoln and the others eating at the grown-up table with Rita and Lynn Sr. "Why are you all eating with mom and dad", Lucy asked. "They won't trust us around Lily", Lori said. "Oh", Lucy said, "I see." After breakfast, Lucy played with Lily in the living room on the couch, but she (Lily) got bored quick. "Linky", Lily said. "Sorry Lily", Lucy said, "Lincoln's grounded, he can't play with you anymore." After hearing this, Lily began crying, and Lucy, now regretting her actions, turned to the camera. "What have I done", Lucy said, "I've taken away the other people she loves just because I wanted to have her all to myself." She then noticed that Rita and Lynn Sr.'s door was open. "I've gotta make this right", Lucy said. She went into their room. "Mother, father", Lucy said, "I have a confession to make." "What is it", Rita asked. "Lily didn't burn both her hands", Lucy said, "I put ketchup on her hands to get Lincoln and the others in trouble so that I could spend more time with her." "I see", Rita said, "kids, come on down." Lincoln and the others came downstairs. "Kids", Rita said, "Lucy says she framed you for hurting Lily." They gasped in shock. "I'm truly sorry", Lucy said, "I wanted to spend more time with Lily, and forgot that I'm not the only sister who's close to her." "Now then", Rita said, "Lucy, you're grounded, and the rest of you are un-grounded." "I deserve it", Lucy said, "see you all in two weeks." Lucy sat down on her bed and turned to the audience. "I've learned an important lesson these past few days", Lucy said, "you should always do what's right to make someone you love happy, and sometimes that means letting them have other friends." Lincoln walked in carrying Lily. "Look who wanted to pay you a visit", Lincoln said. Lily hugged Lucy, making her smile. "Thanks", Lucy said, "but I think you should play with her." "Okay", Lincoln said. Ask Lincoln walked away with Lily, Lucy smiled at her sister being happy. '''The End' Notes * I made this fanfiction because: ** Lucy's my favorite character, so I wanted at least one fanfiction focused on her. ** I wanted to show a little bit more of Lucy and Lily's relationship. * Originally, I wanted Lucy to sneak Lily with her to school, but I changed my mind, since that doesn't sound like something she would do. * Lucy's teacher is named after Sadie Figueroa, a color stylist for The Loud House. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Lucy Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lily Loud